A Blind man could see
by Syn Wodgolkoh
Summary: Blind Harry, Oh no! Oh well, they have prosthetic eyes in the magical world. But does he need them?


I own Nothing. Really like super poor here. posting this to ge feed back. Would aprreciate all constructive criticism. If there is anyone who would like to take a shot at doing this better Please PM me just so i can read it too.

The first thing he noticed was the unusual lights all around him. They were everywhere, in every hue, and though he was sure the brightness of some were dwarfed by others around them he had no problem seeing each individual one. It happened automatically, as far as he could tell, that when he looked at a light it was fully known to him. Its hue and luminesces, and with no other way to describe it, its weight. They all seemed to move randomly some were moving in spirals others seemed to zig and zag and there were more then he could count staying still in strange grid patterns near heavier brighter lights. There were even a few so close to him that he felt like he should be able to reach out and grab them. So, he tried to the closest one to him was a gentle tan color. He stretched out his hand to grab the light and found it was warm and firm. He didn't have anything to compare it to, it was completely new to him. Then he felt something hit him in the face VERY hard. At first, he thought he had scared the lights somehow as they were all moving suddenly and very fast then he hit the floor and realized he was the one who had been moving. There was noise now he hadn't noticed before. First a scream and then a voice he knew.

"Oh no! Harry I'm so sorry I panicked when I woke up I…." There was the sound of running and he looked toward it to see the Tan Light Moving away toward the nearest other light. He heard a door opening and Hermione spoke again. "Madam Pomfrey he woke up!" the Tan light and a large pink one now were moving closer to him. The sound of foot steps was enough hint for him theose lights were Hermione and Madam Pomfrey. That meant the other lights he had seen were also people? There were so many though. He felt hands grasping his arms and started listening to what was being said again.

"Really Miss Granger to let mister Potter try and get up by himself after what happened. I expected better. Oh, it looks like you landed on your face mister potter I will take care of that in just a moment lets get you back in bed." The hands were more than able to lift him up into the bed he had apparently been in before his fall. The sounds of the springs and rustle of sheets was all he missed hearing as he tried to understand what he was seeing. As soon as his right arm was released he brought his hand to his face but was stopped before he could touch it by a frantic grab of his hand. "You must not touch your eyes mister Potter I understand the desire but the healing salve works best if left to do its job." As Madam Pomfrey said this the hand was directing his hand away from his face. He was looking right at the Pink light as madam Pomfrey talked to him. He didn't know why he was so sure as he spoke for the first time since waking up

"You're Lying." He knew he was right about this. This was met with a silence that was too long for him to have been anything other than right.

"Mister Potter I AM NOT used to patients calling me a liar. I am sure you are upset to wake up in my care once again but that is no reason to lash out." He was still looking in her direction when a tendril of light seemed to flow out from the light and a second smaller light formed at its end. As the Matron spoke a spell the tiny point of light lost its tendril and burst into a complex pattern as it shot toward his face. He wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for no reason though and threw himself out of the way so the light would pass him by. And promptly struck his head against something very hard and judging by the sound hollow and metallic.

Waking up in the hospital wing is only made worse by doing it more then once in the same day.

This time he was unable to move anything below his neck. Looking down at himself he could see a large light that was a deep green. And wrapping around him was a layer of magic shaped like a net. It seemed to be holding him still and in the bed. Looking around he did not see the light he recognized as Hermione. The Light that was Madam Pomfrey was walking in his direction from her office he assumed. She was being followed by another light far more complex and heavy. It was a deep purple and seemed to be surrounded much like he was by layer of magic, this layer was different though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't a net it seemed more like a mirror maybe.

"Well Mister Potter if you are calm and listen to me as I explain what has happened we should be able to remove the binding I have placed you so you may rest more comfortably." The voice of Madam Pomfrey was its usual no nonsense. He again saw the tendril of light and the forming of the second attached light before he heard her cast a spell and the magic sped towards him. Prepared for it this time he did not flinch or try and move away. As he watched the magic flowed across him before returning to the place were it seemed to have come from. There the light pulsed a few times in a pattern then faded away. "There we are Mister Potter perfect health overall. Though there is I am afraid more to tell you about your eyes." He could hear her take a deep breath and steel herself before she continued. "What do you remember Mister Potter from before you woke up here in the hospital wing?"

"I was in the Chamber I was fighting the Basilisk and it bit me then I stabbed the book, a dairy and it screamed and then I felt something hit my face and my eyes burning then I woke up here. Is Ginny okay and Ron? I saw Hermione already how long was I out?"

"Misses and Mister Weasley are both fine they were both carried out of the chamber by Fawlkes and delivered here for me to care for. After you yourself were rushed here. Phoenix tears I must say are a wonderful curative if it were not for the fact that they cease to work after the phoenix that shed them has molted I would be out of a job. However as amazing as they are they can not recover the damage done to a body before it is applied. It seems that some of the venom made it into your eyes and they…. Well I'm afraid the damage was substantial." The pause after this seemed to him to last forever. "That being said though repairing your eyes is not posable the Medi Witch's at St Mungo's should he here today to provide you with a set of the latest prosthetic eyes the only difference will be that you will no longer need your glasses." Another pause. "I am sorry for not telling you right away Mister Potter but I am required to give such news only to my patient and there guardian. With Misses Granger here before I was required to put it off." This made no sense to him as there was someone there now and he was sure they weren't the Dursleys. He was stopped from saying this out load by the sound of the door opening and the tan light he thought was Hermione coming toward the bed at a run.

"Harry your awake! I was so worried when you fainted and hit your head. Im sorry I only left to eat lunch Madam Pomfrey insisted I had…." She trailed off as if she had only just noticed the Matrion standing at the foot of his bed.

"Well it would seem Misses Granger is determined to stay at your side just as much as you stayed by hers in her petrified state." The tone though reproachful seemed to not carry any sting.

"What kind of friend leaves their friend alone in the hospital. Of course I still attend meals and sleep in the dorms. And even with the exams canceled I still have to catch up on the classes I missed." Hermione seemed stuck saying what ever was coming to her mind at the moment. It was enough to shatter the silence in his head since he had been told about his eyes. Soon his laughter was replacing the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Sorry Hermione," he finally gasped out "I really needed to laugh after everything was explained to me. It seems I will have missed almost as many classes as you maybe you can help me catch up as well." He didn't really want to study at the moment but it seemed the right thing to say to stop his friend from feeling like he was laughing at her. "Maybe even Ron would help." There was silence to this which he thought for sure would cause Hermione to make a joke about Ron's study habits. The Only Change though was the third light Pulsed a little and the mirror like magic dissipated.

"I am sorry to say Harry that Mister Weasley has already left for home with his family. Their parents were very keen to see them home after their ordeal in the chamber." The grandfatherly voice of Albus Dumbledore was a surprise to hear for Harry and Hermione but Madam Pomfrey, Harry was sure, had known that he was in the room.

"I'm sorry Headmaster I didn't hear you come in" Hermione was apologizing as she then greeted the Headmaster.

"Its not your fault Misses Granger it is..." but that was as far as he got before another voice spoke over him.

"NO, its YOUR fault for being here ever since I woke up!" He wasn't surprised to hear Dumbledore suddenly go silent. "You once told me you didn't need a cloak to turn invisible that must be what you used to listen unseen as Madam Pomfrey told me my eyes were gone" There was a sharp gasp from Harrys left as Hermione learned this shocking news. "I don't know why you bothered with a blind person but you should apologize to Hermione." The silence that descended was absolute for a very long moment. Hermione broke the silence proving to the room she was most definitely a Gryffindor.

"Can you see Harry? ... Could you see this morning when you woke up?" She sounded hurt and he had no clue why.

"I don't think it is seeing in the normal way. I can see lights like the Willow the wisps we learned about in defense against the dark arts last year. Only they are bigger and brighter. You seem like a tan orb of light. Madam Pomfrey is larger and pink, the Headmaster is a deep purple. I think its your magic that I can see. I only realized what I was seeing when you were bringing Madam Pomfrey back to my bed. I don't have a clue why it's happening or know how to control it." He had been facing Hermione as he explained it to her but know he saw a tendril start to grow from the headmasters Magic. He turned to Dumbledore and spoke quickly "I don't know what spell you are about to cast Headmaster, BUT I would like to before you do!" The tendril vanished suddenly.

"You could see may spell forming Harry? That's not possible there has never been a magic that could do that even in the tomes Merlin left behind it there is no mention of such arts."

"I would bet they don't mention anyone putting both Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in their eyes either. Along with what ever was shooting out of that diary, who knows what caused this." To his left He could hear Hermione starting to cry as she suddenly threw herself on top of him. He wanted to try and comfort her, she was his friend, but he couldn't move. Looking down at the net of magic still holding him down he was angry that it had not yet been removed. He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Remove the binding please" He wasn't really asking. The Pink Orb was preparing to cast a spell when she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"I am afraid in light of the unusual reaction caused by the injury to your eyes that may not be the best idea." The spell Madam Pomfrey cast banished the bindings that had been holding him still. He was careful as he reached up to try and find Hermione's head, he was surprised by a hand taking his and guiding him to the top of her head. He could see the pink orb move away toward the headmaster.

"This is my Hospital Wing Headmaster and I remind you that in this room I decide what is best for the students under my care NOT you." Harry didn't think he had ever heard Madam Pomfrey so upset before. "Please leave I now have two patients to see to and do not need your help with either." Harry could almost picture what the whole scene looked like.

"Of course, Poppy, I merely was suggesting caution. As always it is up to you to treat the students in your care the best you can." A tiny fraction of a second then Dumbledore spoke again. "My apologies Harry for not being here when I was needed. I will speak with you later about the trial you undertook in my absence." A cough. "Misses Granger." And Harry watched as he left the Hospital. It was now that he noticed that the distance he could see the lights from seemed less then before. The groups of lights he was certain now were classes were much fainter then before. Perhaps his seeing peoples magic was a temporary thing.


End file.
